bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
The Binding of Isaac Wiki:Welcome to the Wiki!
Welcome to the Binding of Isaac wiki! If you are reading this, you are probably new to the wiki, so please take the time to take in some of the information here! Important things to know, what to do, what not to do! *Keep an eye out for grammatical errors on pages and occasionally for misinformation, if you are uncertain about whether something is true or not, don't post it. *Also please refrain from removing content added by other users, unless you can prove them wrong. *Before adding anything new, make sure that information isn't already present.' ' *Please do not create any new pages without asking if it is necessary, especially if those pages are about individual items in the game. If an individual item page is needed, the veterans on this wiki will kickstart it. **Creating an empty page with no content also will do you no good. Either create a page with at least the basic infos or leave it be. *Please refrain from adding too much speculation, and if it is necessary, keep it in the trivia section. *Do not post bugs regarding items on the items page, instead, make sure that bug is unlisted in the bugs section, second, make sure your description is concise and useful. Bug pages include: bugs, The Binding of Isaac Bugs, Wrath of the Lamb Bugs *We are aware both the original game and the DLC expansion have bugs, especially with brimstone, please do not keep asking about it. *We are also aware there is a bug with secrets not showing. They DO unlock though, so there is no need to worry. *If you spot a user trolling or griefing a page, do not simply undo their edit. Rather take the time to send one of our admins (Doomspeaker or FawfultheGreat) a message regarding this user so proper action can be taken. *You may not think of it, but chances are your question has already been answered, please take the time to look around before asking. *Main pages are for factual information, not opinions. *Don't start an edit war, if you don't think something is right, change it, only to have that edit undone, refer to other users via chat for opinions, or if absolutely necessary to an admin. *Do not grief, spam or post inappropriate links anywhere on the wiki. Actions like these on the main wiki can be punishd by immediate bans of varied length and actions like these in chat can result in a warning, kick or ban depending on the severity. **Please do not contest an admin's decision to kick or ban, especially if it for a week or less. **If you felt like you were treated unfairly, think about it first, and especially DO NOT create an alternate account. **Three points need to be adressed as well: ***The length of a ban is subject to an Admin's judgement. ***Anonymous Users that only perform actions that hint trolling will be treated as such. ***Registered Users are warned only ONCE. If we get no response, you are assumed to be a troll.